Many toys exist which simulate in some manner the operation of fire arms. It is well known, for example, to propel darts, balls and other projectiles from gun-like devices. The propulsion systems utilized in such devices vary widely and can include springs, pressurized gas systems and so forth. Quite a number of prior art designs for simulated weapons incorporate electrical or pyrotechnic means for providing lighting or sound effects. These audio and visual displays are sometimes employed in conjunction with toy weapons which propel a projectile of some type. In other cases, the lighting and sound effects are incorporated in simulated weapons which do not in fact propel a projectile of any type.
The preferred form of apparatus disclosed herein relates to a toy gun, cannon, rocket launcher or other projectile launching means which utilizes one or more illuminated projectiles to simulate tracer rounds. Typically, tracer ammunition utilized in actual weaponry contains a small pyrotechnic charge positioned in a hollow portion of a projectile. When the propelling charge is burned, the tracer charge is ignited and burns brightly as the projectile proceeds toward the intended target. Due to the photochemical persistence of the human eye, this traveling light source is perceived as an arc of light. When tracer ammunition is used at night, the trajectory of the projectile is easily monitored by this display.
The following United States patents disclose devices believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,576, U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,726, U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,151, U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,098, U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,131, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,825, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,047, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,458, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,964, U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,575 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,602.